


conversations

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: Kokichi, Kaito, and the conversations that brought them together





	conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just for me to practice my characterization. If you have any constructive criticism, let me know in the comments!

"Well, of course the cereal goes before the milk! What kind of person-"

"Geez, don't be so dumb! The milk does before the cereal! It's that easy!"

"I don't know what you do in your little organization, but in the real world we do stuff like normal human beings!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is your hair like...that?"

"My hairs cool! You're just jealous that you have to deal with octopus head!"

"My hair makes it easier to stab people with! I can just shake my head from side to side and boom murder!"

"Why the fuck would you even want to do that dude?"

"Why would you want to grow out a triangle of hair on your chin but not the rest of a beard?!" 

"It looks cool!"

"It looks stupid."

"Don't call my hair stupid!" 

"Nishishi. That should be your new nickname!"

"Hell no!"

"Whatever you say, stupid hair!"

"Fucking asshole! Then I guess I'll call you horse laugh! Cuz of your annoying ass stupid fucking laugh!"

"Oh wow, that's a lot of adjectives. You have those planned?" 

"I am this close."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try to hit me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yknow I'm the strongest one out of my ten thousand members! And we even have the ultimate boxer with us!" 

"You wanna fucking go?!"

"Yeah, try and knock me down!" 

"Alright! You better start dialing Tsumiki's number, cuz I'm not gonna hold back!"

"Nishishi, you better not! I'll hold you to that, Stupid hair-chan!" 

"I'll knock you out before you have time to come up with another obnoxious comeback!"

"Oh big word. You find a dictionary yesterday?" 

"Momota-kun, Ouma-kun. That's enough."

"Ugh, sorry Tojo."

"Soooorrrrryyy mom! Momota-chan was bullying me, so I had to defend myself!"

"I swear to god-" 

"You shouldn't do that! I thought you were religious, Momota-chan!"

"Okay first of all, I believe in science. Second, I don't give a fuck. You're a brat, so I'll swear to god all I want!"

"Oooo, rebellious! Also I can't believe you called me a brat. Y-you're so m-mean."

"Literally shut the fuck up."

"WAAAAAAAAH! Moooom, Momota-chans bullying me!!"

"Both of you. To your dorms."

"Yeah! Go to your room!"

"She said both of us, you dumbass!"

"Now."

"Sorry mom!"

"Sorry Tojo!"   
\-----------------------------------  
Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota were like oil and water. If you were in the same room as them, you were bound to leave with a headache. Their personalities clashed worse than their clothing styles did, and that's saying something. For the first few months at Hopes Peak academy, all they did was bicker. Despite Shuichis gentle coaxing, Kaito adamantly refused to give Kokichi a chance. And Despite Mius annoyed yelling, Kokichi would never actually hear Kaito out. They both would never, ever listen to each other.

Even if he had a point.

Even if sometimes he deserved to be listened to.

Even if he was strikingly kind to some people. 

Even if he maybe deserved a chance. 

They both dismissed the fact that, if they gave each other a chance and listened to each other, they might've been friends.  
\-----------------------------------  
"OumaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!"

"Uwah! The fuck dude, I'm right here!" 

"Oh shit, sorry. Didn't mean to make ya fall." 

"You should be sorry! If you keep this up, I'll have to kill you for disrespecting an Ultimate supreme leader! Buuuut, that's later. What do you want, Momota-chan?"

"To talk."

"How descriptive! I know exactly what you want now!" 

"Can you have a simple conversation without being so fucking sarcastic?"

"I'm not being sarcastic! I know what you want!"

"What is it then?" 

"You want to confess your undying attraction to me!" 

"What the fuck dude?! I'm straight! And even if I were gay, I'd never fall for someone like you!"

"Wait you're what?"

"Straight! I'm like the straightest guy here!"

"IM SORRY WHAT!?" 

"What?"

"Ahahahahahaha!! Holy fucking shit I can't fucking breathe!"

"Quit doubling over with laughter and tell me what's up!"

"You're the most closeted person I've ever met!"

"Wh-No I'm not!" 

"Suuuuuurrrreeee. Anyway, what did you want to talk to little old me about?" 

"U-uh..."

"Jeez, did you forget already?"

"No! I'm not that stupid!"

"That stupid."

"Whatever! Just..."

"Okay, I'm genuinely intrigued. What's up, Momota-chan?" 

"...plus ultra?"

"What?"

"I heard you watching it the other day. I was wondering if we could..."

"Are you asking me out? I thought you were straight!"

"I am! And I just need your Hulu account, I don't give a shit about you!" 

"That's a low blow-"

"Kyah kyah kyah!"

"Go away Miu-chan!"

"Fuck off Iruma!"

"Ok ok I'm going, god." 

"As I was saying, that's a low blow! Using me for my Hulu account that's not even mine! But I guesssss I'll make an exception for you!"

"Thanks du-"

"On one condition!"

"Ughh...yeah?"

"We watch it together! I can't trust you to understand such a complicated plot all on your own!" 

"Stop calling me an idiot! I'm sure I can understand it! Super heroes, quirks, and a super hero school. It's like Hopes Peak but with powers!"

"You're still watching it with me." 

"What the hell dude, are you gay or something?"

"Take a look at my nails and ask me that again."

"They're painted black."

"Yes exactly. So even though I am gay, I'd never fall for someone like you! I just want to watch it with you because without my assistance, you'd be totally lost!"

"For fucks sake, stop calling me an idiot!"   
\-----------------------------------  
Yet, as everything does, things between them began to change. Instead of arguing with malicious intent, they had more of a friendly teasing relationship. Whenever Kokichi would run and jump on Kaito's back, he wouldn't shrug him off anymore. They began to gradually trust each other. They...were friends? Maybe? It was strange, since they clashed so harshly. But even so...  
\-----------------------------------  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, totally! I just almost died, but don't worry, I'm compleeettteeelly fine!~"

"I'll talk to Harumaki later. Despite how annoying you are, she still shouldn't have done that."

"Wow, so heroic! Am I your beloved princess? Are you gonna risk your life saving me from the horrible dragon?"

"Just because I'm being a decent human being doesn't mean I'm into you. I'm straight, remember?"

"Sureeee."

"I am!"

"Yeah, ok."

"H-hey, are you sure you're alright? You're gripping my arm pretty hard...maybe we should go see Tsumiki." 

"Y-yeah, just a-a bit light headed is all." 

"Ouma..."

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"All pitiful, and like you care!" 

"I do care!"

"Sure, Momota-chan. You're a horrible liar, by the way." 

"I do!"

"Really? Why?" 

"What do mean why?"

"Why do you even pretend that you care?"

"I-"

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to hear you lie anymore. I hate liars, especially ones who pretend that they're not."

"Wh-Ouma! Come back!"   
\-----------------------------------  
Kokichi ran off that day. Kaito didn't understand why. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Still, he reasoned with himself that he would apologize once Ouma came out of his room.   
Kokichi didn't understand why he ran off either. Everything was fine. All he was doing was teasing Kaito. Then, Kaito said that he cared, and Kokichi panicked. Why did he panic? Why did he suddenly need to leave the room immediately? All he did was throw himself onto his bed and curl into a ball.   
He'll apologize once he calms himself down, he reasoned with himself.   
\-----------------------------------  
"Ouma? You in there?"

"Why hello, my beloved Momota-chan!~" 

"You haven't answered my phone in a day and that's how you decide to greet me?" 

"Wow, clingy much. I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Stuff!~"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Super secret evil leader stuff."

"Ughh, Ouma."

"Whaaat? You asked!"

"And you're deflecting!"

"Oh? Deflecting what?"

"Why'd you run off yesterday?"

"I got bored of looking at your stupid face!" 

"My face isn't stupid-wait you're missing the point!"

"What point?"

"You've been locked in your room for a day. You even missed class today. What's up?"

"Nothing's 'up', Momota-chan!"

"Listen, dude, you're hella annoying-"

"Oh believe me, I'm aware~"

"BUT! You're kinda cool, I guess. I care about you. Even though you act like a fucking fly sometimes, it'd suck to not have you around. Class was really boring without you around. I just wanna know that you're ok. I don't like the thought of one of my sidekicks struggling alone!"

"..Side...kick...?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I-I'm not your..."

"Hell yeah you are! You're definitely worthy of being one of my sidekicks!"

"A supreme leader of evil will never be a sidekick!!" 

"Haha."

"I-if anything, you're my sidekick!"

"No way! Kaito Momota will never be a sidekick!"

"Now you know how it feels!"

"Alright, alright. Not a sidekick, then. But maybe a friend?"

"I-...ok. From now on, you and I are officially friends!"  
\-----------------------------------  
They began to hang out much more often after that. Most of the time, Kokichi ate his lunch on the roof by himself. Nowadays, however, Kaito and him ate together. And often, Kokichi would forget his lunch, so they shared a bento. Whenever they hung out together with the group, Rantaro and Miu would share a look. As if they knew something the other two didn't. They treated each other this way all throughout December.   
But that's all they were! They were just friends and would never be anything more! Kaito was completely and totally straight, remember?  
Huh  
Funny how life works out  
\-----------------------------------  
"Kokichi-"

"I-I know."

"Lemme just...let me just go grab a first aid kit. There should be one around here..."

"I'm fine."

"Don't pull that shit. Not right now. J-just hang on a minute..."

"Momota-chan."

"Ah, found it! Now let me-"

"Momota-chan!"

"What even is this stuff? How do I-"

"Kaito!"

"Ah, yeah?"

"Calm down. It's just a few cuts."

"...Kokichi."

"Just calm down. I got this."

"It's not just a few cuts! You-you..."

"...it's ok..."

"You just tried to kill yourself, you idiot!"

"..."

"If I didn't find you, you would've-"

"I wouldn't have died, Momota-chan!"

"Look at where we are! Look at how high up we are! Don't say-Don't say that you wouldn't have done it!"

"Nishishi, Momota-chan is overreacting again!"

"D-don't..."

"O-oh, cmon. I didn't...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"If you didn't mean to make me cry, then you wouldn't have cut yourself then tried to jump!"

"I wasn't expecting you to actually care!"

"...what?"

"..."

"I-...listen. I'm gonna take you back to my dorm, ok? I'll bandage you up, and then you'll stay the night. Alright?"

"...o-ok..."

"And for the record, I do care about you. A lot, actually."

"..."  
\-----------------------------------  
That was a scary day. Kaito had been taking a walk on the roof of Hopes Peak, as he often does. He had spotted Kokichi attempting to climb over the railing with blood on his wrist. After he got him to come down, he took him back to his dorm. They stayed the night together, as he said they would.   
Kaito awoke to Kokichi practically clinging to his waist.

He didn't mind  
\-----------------------------------  
"How do you know if you're gay?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Wooow, assuming my sexuality? How dare you, Momota-chan? I'm straight as spaghetti!"

"Dude, you're literally the gayest one here-you've even told me that you're gay!"

"Nishishi!"

"Cmon, answer my question!"

"I dunno...just, like, wanting to kiss boys instead of girls? For me, I never felt anything towards girls. I didn't realize what that meant until a member of DICE explained it to me. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh...no reason-"

"Weird lie but ok."

"Ugh. Anyway, how do you know if you have a crush on someone?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your beloved sidekicks this instead of me?"

"You're my sidekick too!"

"I thought we already established that I'm not."

"Yeah, but on the inside, you totally are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-wait!"

"Nishishi."

"Alright, fuck you."

"Im sure you want to."

"I swear to god Kokichi."

"Anyway, why are you asking me all this shit about love and crushes? Wouldn't Saihara-chan be better suited for this?"

"B-because..."

"Because why? Oh! Do you have a crush on him, maybe. Or perhaps you-"

"Because I think I have a crush on you!!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I-I...wh-what?"

"Woah, dude. You alright? Your face is pretty red.."

"Y...you like me? Actually? A-and it's not a lie?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" 

"I dunno..."

"...can I kiss you? Ah, if you want to! You haven't even said that you like me back so I don't know if you would even-"

"Just kiss me, you idiot."  
\-----------------------------------  
"They were just friends and would never be anything more."  
Suuurrreee.   
That's exactly what they thought when they started dating.   
And when they moved in with each other.   
And when Kokichi met Kaito's grandparents  
And when Kaito met DICE  
When Kokichi met Kaito's grandparents, he was shocked. He honestly thought they wouldn't be accepting of them being together.   
"Hey Grandma, grandpa. I'm gay, and this is my boyfriend."  
"Oh, we know."   
That's all Kaito's Grandma said, before going up to Kokichi and introducing herself.   
With DICE, I'm sure you can guess how that went.   
They were just friends, and would never be anything more  
Yeah, what a joke  
\-----------------------------------  
"Ah, kids, I'm cooking! Go bother daddy, ok?"

"Kaito, I'm reading. Can't they play with you?" 

"Listen, unless you want burnt food, they'll have to play with you."

"Your food tastes good no matter what!~"

"Flattery won't work on me, Kichi." 

"It always does."

"You're not setting a good example for our kids!" 

"Neither are you! Yelling at your beloved husband like that!"

"I swear to god."

"You love me."

"Yeah, maybe I do."


End file.
